May's Johto Journey's!
by Heartgem
Summary: May is on a journey to become a pokemon top coordinator while traveling alongside with drew will love broom? Sorry bad summary trust me great story in there.
1. Chapter 1

_**May's Johto Journey!**_

Me: Yay, this is my first fan fiction! I hope all of you enjoy my first story! For you readers, I will never EVER discontinue my stories!

May: Well that is good news because I get to continue my journey!

Me: Yep. Heehee... Anyway it's not only about May but also a certain green haired rival...

May: *blushes bright red*

Me: Aw, May, no need to worry!

May: W-why would you think that? *still blushing*

Me: I don't know! Anyway do the disclaimer now!

May: *sweat dropping* **Disclaimer: Heartgem does not own Pokémon** **of any sorts **but if she did, she would have made me top coordinator by now.

Me: *sweat dropping* Anyway, hope you like the story! And also if you see ***, it means change of scene.

Me: Oh! I almost forgot this story will go like the seasons of Pokémon

(Beginning of episode 1)

May's POV

Hi! I'm May Maple! Two days ago I just left Ash and Brock back in Kanto. These last two days were horrible for me! But today, I'm alright now. You want to know why? Okay, I'll tell you why. Today, I'm going to Johto! I'm hoping to find Soledad and...Drew? Wait, Drew!? Why am I even thinking about him! We're just rivals for crying out loud! Rivals…that's definitely what we are. I don't know, I'm hoping we can be...more than rivals. Why, you ask? I really don't know. What, no! He's your rival, nothing more. Just focus on training.

"May! Hurry up! You're going to be late!" a woman's voice called.

"What? Ah! It's 6:30 in the morning! I got to change, NOW!" I screamed.

I hurriedly stripped off my pajamas and pulled my sleeveless, orange T-shirt over my head, at the same time as I yanked my black shorts up my legs. Where was my bandanna? Looking around, I spotted it hanging off the side of my bed. I grabbed it and quickly tied it on. I opened my drawer to take a random pair of socks and tugged them on, not caring if they matched or not. I slid to where my mirror was, combed out my bed-head, and put my hair into my apparently 'gravity defying pigtails'. Taking one last look in the mirror, I approved of my appearance and started to clean my room before I left.

Max's POV

"MAX, GO WAKE UP YOUR SISTER! SHE'S GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE BOAT!" Mom yelled.

"Okay, Mom!" I yelled back.

Arceus, what's up with May? She's been acting strange for the last two days, ever since we left Ash and Brock back in- Wait, scratch that. She's been acting even more strange ever since she last saw that Drew guy. Honestly, I think she may have developed feelings for him. But she's way too dense to acknowledge it. And she calls me stupid.

I knocked on her closed door and shouted, "May, hurry up! You're going to be late!" I sighed. Well, I finished my mission. I turned to leave, but stopped when I heard a door opening. I turned around to see May, fully dressed, standing in the doorway.

May's POV

I came out of my room and saw Max about to leave. "Hiya, Max!" I greeted him.

Max gave me a look and cocked an eyebrow. "What took you so long?" A smirk formed on his face. "Were you thinking about Dreeew?" he sang, clasping his hands together and making kissy noises.

I could feel my face heating up. Darn, curse him. He guessed it exactly. My best option was to deny everything.

"What? I so don't think of him." I stated as if it were obvious, rolling my eyes.

Right on cue, Max asked, "Then how come you're redder than your clothes from last year? Hey, I know why! You are trying to impress him!" His smirk grew wider.

Again, darn! Why is the whole Poke world against me?

What? No, Max, Mom bought it for me," I retorted. At that, I brushed past him to go downstairs.

"May, dear, which Pokémon are you going to bring to Johto?" my mom asked me as I wolfed down my breakfast.

"Well, Mom, I'm going to bring few of them with me and the rest will be with you. Is that okay with you?" I questioned

.

"Sure, honey, do whatever you want, after all this is your journey." Mom told me.

I said thank you to mom and told her which Pokémon I was going to bring. Of course, my dear Blaziken, Beautifly, Squirtle, Eevee, and Bulbasaur are going to this journey with me. I finished my breakfast and sprinted out the door, after bidding goodbye to everyone.

As I was sprinting to the boat, I bumped into something, or, I should say, someone.

It was my childhood friend Wally. What Wally?!

"Wally!" I screamed, tackling him into one of my torture hugs.

"Uh, do I know you?" he asked, confused.

I let him go and he's there waiting for an answer.

No one's POV

May placed her hands on her hips. "What do you mean, Wally, you don't recognize your best friend May?" she inquired.

Blushing, Wally stuttered," O-oh, ummm... H-hi May."

Wow must I say how red he was?

May, being the dense one here, giggled, "Yah, Wally, it's me! Why are you so red?" she asked.

He turns even redder (If that was possible) and stammered "Ah, well you see, May, I wanted to tell you for a long tim-"

"Hey! Give that back!" May interrupted.

Wally looked up from the ground and stood there staring rather blankly until he saw a guy about his age with lime green hair and eyes. That guy

sarcastically replies, "Why, hello, May, nice to see you too." He sees May glaring at him and smirks, "I know I'm irresistible and all, but staring is rude you know."

Fuming, May angrily replied, "Well, Hayden, if you didn't steal my bandanna in the first place I wouldn't even be looking at you."

"Well, what do you know? You're improving on your comeback skills, I see, but you still won't beat me," Drew said in a matter-of-fact tone and flicked his hair.

May responded, "Well, I did beat you last year in the grand festival."

"I still beat you all the other times. That was a fluke anyway," Drew smirked.

May's POV

Why would he say that? Doesn't he know that it hurts me not to be known as a rival to him or even a friend? I turn my head slightly away him. I did NOT want him to see tears on my face.

"If you don't think of me as a friend or a rival why are you keep talking to me!?" I cried. I turned around and ran away as far as I could from him.

When I come to the edge of a building, I stop to sit on the ground and cry my eyes out. I hear footsteps; hopefully that person is not Drew. But, nooo, the Poke world goes against me. Drew is there, right in front of me crouching down to eye level. I look away from his eyes.

He quietly sits down next to me. "May, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I didn't mean anything."

He starts stroking my hair out of my eyes. I was surprised, to say the least. All my tears came to a halt. And then, he does what I would never expect, he hugged me and whispered, "May, please don't cry; I hate seeing you cry. I came to you because I wanted to ask you something. Would you like to go with me on my journey?"

I sat there, astounded. Drew let's go of me, and reluctantly mutters, "it's okay if you don't want to. I think I'll just go."

I stop him by grabbing his wrist. "I-I'll go. It gets rather lonely by yourself, am I right?" He just nods.

The silence was interrupted with the loud blast of a ship's horn, signaling it was docking.

"We better get going right, May?" Drew said.

"Yeah," I replied.

Then, I realized something. "WAIT! Where's Wally? We left him by himself! I have to say bye to him! Wait for me down there." I sprinted to go find my childhood friend all by himself. I walk up to him and "Well this is it. I got to go now, Wally, but we'll meet again, right?" I hug him.

He says "Yeah, May, we will I promise you that. I lov-"

The rest of his sentence was drowned out by the ship's loud horn. "What was that?" I asked.

"See you later." Wally sighed.

"Bye!" I said before giving him another hug. I sprinted as fast as I could to the boat to meet Drew.

Me: Done.

May: That was a great story!

Drew: Not bad, Kim not bad.

Me: Are you being sarcastic?

Drew: Eh, no.

Me: Ok! Review please!

Me: Anyway, my friend **eeveeluvr **rewrote this to me so I am proud to say this story hopefully won't have grammar errors. I'm new at writing fanfiction so I'm not use to it. Give me a break also I am very young; since I'm use to only write essays that's like really serious sorry for messing up big time on my first update. Also I am very confused how to add stories and all that! I'm usually a great writer except I keep forgetting to profreed my work so I feel really ashamed for just updating just like that next time I have to get less excited about my work.

PS: Sorry again for the misunderstandings

-Kim

Ohh, also I will like to give a shout out to:

'

**Eeveeluvr**

**The Moltres's Flame**

**ContestshippingRose**

**Thanks to Eeveeluvr for helping me rewrite this story.**

**Thanks to "The Moltes's Flame and Contestshipping Rose" for pointing out I had grammar errors all over the place! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; Rivals? Friends? Maybe more?

Me: Yay! New update! ^-^ Sorry, guys for taking a long time!

May: Not your fault Gem.

Me: Thanks, May.

Drew: Pssh excuses. Tsk tsk tsk.

Me: UGH! *takes Misty's mallet out* how 'bout you keep your mouth shut!

Drew: *Sweat drops* Ehh... Anywho, why were you not updating?

Me: Oh that's easy! Lots of test and homework! Which were worth it 'cause I got 100% in Science, Math 97%, and Social Studies 97%! Yay me!

May: Okay, good for you?

Me: On with the story. *sulks* *mutters* That's my catch phrase... Ooh, also when it's in italics it means thinking in the mind. Also this means conscious is talking! :D

May's POV

"Can we stop in New Bark town?" I asked Drew.

"What for?"

"Because Professor Oak told me to go there to go meet Professor Elm."

"Sure."

10 seconds later, Drew realized what I said and exclaimed, "You know Professor Oak!?"

"Why, should I not know him?" I replied, as if it were no big deal.

"How do you know him? He's, like, world famous!"

"Well, while I was traveling with Ash, we made a short stop at his house and Professor Oak was there."

Drew's POV

Is this girl serious?

"Hello, earth to Drew!" May was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking."

"About what? Or who?" May questioned with a smug look on her face.

"No one," I answered.

"Awww, does Drew like someone?" May asked, clasping her hands together.

"Of course, everyone does," I replied coolly.

She pouted. "Well, if you haven't noticed, we're here!"

I seriously need to pay attention.

_Yeah, maybe you should._

What the hell!? Who's there!?

_Your conscious that's what._ (Italics)

Why are you talking to me then?

_Here to solve your love life. Mwahahaha! _

...What?

_Bye!_

What do you mean, bye!?

The annoying voice disappeared. I don't even want to know.

"Yay, we're here!" May cheered.

I looked up and saw we were in front of a building I presumed was Professor Elm's.

"No ** sherlock," I replied.

"Well, you don't have to be mean about it..." May trailed off and was staring at something. I looked where she was staring and saw a guy about my age with green hair and eyes, just like me!

"Wally! What are you doing here!" May beamed as she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

That's a wrap guys! Sorry for not, you know, updating for a long time. I was thinking if I should do a story about them in a boarding school what do you think, guys? Please REVIEW! *PUPPY DOG EYES* Sorry it's a little short though!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 **_

Me: I'm baaack!

Drew: We really don't care.

Me: Whatever *makes loser sign at Drew*

Drew: Did you just do what I think you did?

Me: Yes, now do the Disclaimer!

Drew: Fine. *flicks hair* Heartgem does not own Pokemon whatsoever.

Me: I wish I did though... *pouts*

*** Line Breaks ***

_**Previously on May's Johto Journeys **_

_**Drew's POV**_

_**I looked up and saw we were in front of a building I presumed was Professor Elm's.**_

_**"No **, Sherlock," I replied.**_

_**"Well, you don't have to be mean about it..." May trailed off and was staring at something. I looked where she was staring and saw a guy about my age with green hair and eyes, just like me!**_

_**"Wally! What are you doing here?" May beamed, as she ran up to him and gave him a hug.**_

**Present time; Still Drew's POV**

I must say, I was pretty jealous of that guy… Wait, wasn't that the guy that blushed when May hugged him? Yup, that's the guy. Now I'm even more envious of that guy.

"H-hey, May, nice to see you again!" a stuttering Wally said.

"Yup, its super-duper nice to see you again, Wally!" May beamed while jumping around joyously.

"Hey," I coolly greeted.

"Um, May? Who is that guy?" Wally whispered, poorly done might I add. He continued whispering "I think he's stalking you."

Okay that did it for me. "I am not stalking May!" I almost yelled at him.

Wally composed himself and answered, "I'm terribly sorry" in a way that sounded sarcastic to me.

May started laughing her ** off. Her face was so red that she fell on the ground squirming all around. Wally and I were staring at her awkwardly because she just went into a laughing fit. May's laughter was becoming quieter each second that passed. She finally spoke "O-okay, guys, stop glaring at each other. You just met each other!"

We started walking silently into Professor Elm's Lab, Wally on one side of May and I on the other.

Normal POV

The trio abruptly stopped once Professor Elm was in sight. He turned around from whatever he was doing and smiled a genuine smile. He mused, "Well, I see that the three of you got here just in time."

The trio just nodded.

"Well, I suppose I have to give you the starter Pokémon of this region, am I correct?"

"Yes, Professor," May answered.

"Very well then. Here they are, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile," the professor placed three Pokeballs on a counter. He pressed the white button on the first one. Out came a small, light green Pokemon with a large leaf on top of its head. It inspected the strangers with curious red eyes.

"This is Chikorita, the grass starter Pokemon of the Jhoto region," the professor told them.

He pressed the button on the second one. A small mouse-like Pokemon with four red spots on its back popped out. Glad to be out of its Pokeball, it stretched out, messing up the yellow fur on its underside.

"This is Cyndaquil, the fire starter Pokemon of Jhoto."

The third Pokeball's button was pressed. A bright blue crocodile Pokemon with red spikes that went down to its tail was released. It happily smiled at the group, giving them a look at its razor sharp teeth.

"And last but not least, this is Totodile, the water starter Pokemon."

"Wow, all of them are so cute!" May gushed, looking at each of them lovingly.

"Hn, unlike you, I already chose which Pokémon I'm going to pick," Drew boasted.

"Oh really, then prove it, Oh-great-one," May told him sarcastically.

"Gladly," Drew retorted.

"Professor, I'm going to choose Chikorita," Drew stated.

"Alright, here he is! And of course, here is his Pokeball!" Professor Elm handed over Chikorita's Pokeball as Drew picked up said Pokemon.

"Hmm," Wally thought.

"Have you chosen your Pokémon yet, Wally?" May questioned.

"Yup. I choose Totodile!" Wally excitedly replied. Totodile cheerfully complied and hopped over to Wally's side.

"What a fine choice, young man," Professor Elm smiled. "He seems to like you!"

"Thank you, Professor!" Wally happily exclaimed.

"So that leaves me with Cyndaquil," May said.

"Yes, young lady, I want you to take good care of Cyndaquil," Professor Elm grinned. Cyndaquil happily jumped onto May's shoulder.

"Thank you so much, Professor!" May, Drew, and Wally all chorused as they left Professor Elm's lab. Professor Elm merely waved. And with that, the gang headed out to their own destination. Once they were outside of Professor Elm's lab they started a friendly rivalry conversation.


End file.
